


[OP][薩馬]Teddy bear and Tommy gun

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sorry Not Sorry, so fuck up
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 如果瘋狂是生活的基本要素，他們兩個幾乎都算的上是距離水平最遙遠的一端，除非牽扯到他們看重的事物。





	[OP][薩馬]Teddy bear and Tommy gun

**Author's Note:**

> ！一見鍾情  
> ！CP：馬可/薩波注意

其一、  
事情很簡單。  
薩波只是想看看艾斯的夥伴，四皇的船員與那名將戰爭帶來的餘波悉數背負在身上，自責到極點的男人。  
馬可則在恍惚中想起艾斯手臂上的刺青，想起除了他成天掛念在嘴上的弟弟草帽魯夫外，唯有在艾斯極度高興或極度低落時才會提起的另一名已故的兄弟。  
默契真的是很詭異的東西，即使他們互不相識。  
自我介紹能用懸賞單取代，薩波什麼也沒說，坐在三只酒杯面前抬手將溫好的酒壺遞出了去。  
很久以後他聽到鳥類振翅而去的聲音，揚起的風將砂礫吹進眼裡。  
將表情掩蓋在帽簷下，少年拎起從不離身的水管，轉身離去。

 

其二、  
再見面的時候，薩波朝著剛收起雙翼落地的馬可就是一發火拳。  
燃著高溫的熊熊巨炎沒能夾帶一絲半毫的殺氣，擊中目標的瞬間，彷彿能感受到微妙的親熱感在身體內遊走，換做任何一個人都能輕蔑的嘲笑薩波──惡魔果實是不會繼承前一名能力者的記憶與思維的，這太荒謬了，薩波依舊固執的相信這是艾斯的意志。  
失溫的青炎飢渴服貼在紅光之上，在震動中纏繞，他們透過火焰的形式傳達，由一人安撫另一人的情緒。  
於是他滿腔的憤怒痛楚悔恨自責沮喪低落與不相符的激情衝動全腦海裡炸成一鍋粥的慘況在頃刻間消失無蹤。  
薩波第一次正眼觀察白鬍子曾經的左右手，不死鳥馬可。  
莫名興起了想質問對方的衝動。

 

其三、  
如果瘋狂是生活的基本要素，他們兩個幾乎都算的上是距離水平最遙遠的一端，除非牽扯到他們看重的事物。  
「你就是這樣跟艾斯調情的？」薩波問，口氣與和善兩字無緣。  
馬可挑著眉，猶豫自己是要先回答少年的問題還是先阻止對方激烈的攻勢，長年的戰鬥經驗讓他無法忽視薩波每次的出拳都有所保留，就好像他不是這個意思，就好像他不是真的想傷到馬可，他只是不得不這麼做，故馬可當然也不能專注在戰鬥上，將薩波往死裡攻擊往死裡打。  
名字裡有個Ｄ的都不怎麼愛聽人話。  
他瀟灑的撤掉所有霸氣與再生炎，任由薩波一掌將他壓制在牆上，並在少年錯愕的眼神中悠哉的搓揉那頭微亂的金髮。  
「你知道，他唯一一次跑來找我睡還是因為那天是某人的忌日──所以不，我們不調情。」

 

其四、  
於是上床也不可能是艾斯的意志。  
話說回來自家兄弟是怎麼想的，薩波也不過就靠緩慢蒐集而來的情報與口傳的片段去拼湊一個人型，將多年前的自己套進去，模擬出一個＂火拳艾斯＂。  
馬可坐在床的右側抽菸，薩波能從他伸手要火的方式看透他們生活的影子。  
一樣的年齡差異，一樣的固執魯莽，一樣的惡魔果實能力。  
薩波不後悔自己做的決定，他只是不知道自己是要忌妒馬可還是忌妒艾斯。  
忌妒他們沒能在最正確的時機相遇。  
那馬可八成就真的是艾斯的了。

 

其五、  
「呦！薩波，好久不見啦！哈哈哈哈哈！你這傢伙，過得也還不錯嘛！」  
薩波面帶微笑，看著黑髮的兄弟一路拉著自己在甲板上奔跑，直到他們雙雙停在另一人面前，任由艾斯興高彩烈的介紹著。  
「馬可馬可──我跟你說過的吧！魯夫小時候常常四處闖禍，都是我跟薩波在後面幫著他收拾，」  
「要是沒有我跟薩波的話，魯夫那個愛哭鬼早就不知道被哪條鱷魚給生吞下肚了──」  
「薩波他啊，真的是個非常好的兄弟呢！」

 

其六、  
海賊習慣搶走不屬於他們的東西。  
唯有此時此刻，薩波才終於找回了他作為海賊而非革命軍的證明。

 

 

 

－ＥＮＤ－


End file.
